1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum type washing machine, and more particularly, to a drum type washing machine with a laundry drying function and a method for controlling the same, in which a ventilating function is carried out during a dehydrating stroke.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine rotates a rotating tub and a pulsator using a driving force of a motor to carry out a washing stroke, a rinsing stroke, and a dehydrating stroke. The washing machine is an apparatus for washing laundries using friction caused among laundries, washing water and the rotating tub by agitating the laundries and the washing water after drawing them into the rotating tub.
The washing machine is classified into a pulsator type washing machine, an agitator type washing machine, and a drum type washing machine depending on a washing manner.
The drum type washing machine washes laundries by rotating a drum using a driving force of a motor in a state that detergents, washing water, and laundries are thrown into the drum. The drum type washing machine has advantages in that damage of laundries and their entanglement little occur and a beating and scrubbing effect is obtained.
Hereinafter, a related art drum type washing machine with a laundry drying function will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a side view illustrating a related art drum type washing machine with a laundry drying function.
As shown in FIG. 1, the related art drum type washing machine with a laundry drying function includes a tub 20, a drum 30, a drying duct 40, and a condensing duct 50. The tub 20 is provided in a cabinet 10 to store washing water therein, and has a hot air inlet 20a formed at an upper portion on a front surface and a hot air outlet 20b formed at a lower portion on a rear surface. The drum 30 is rotatably provided inside the tub 20, and has a plurality of hot air through holes 30a formed with a predetermined arrangement on the front surface. The drying duct 40 is fixably provided on an outer circumference at a top of the tub 20, and has a heater 41 and a ventilating fan 42 to generate hot air. The drying duct 40 has one end connected to the hot air inlet 20a of the tub 20 to supply hot air generated inside the tub 20 into the drum 30. The condensing duct 50 is provided at the rear of the tub 20 so that its one end is connected to the hot air outlet 20b of the tub 20 and its other end is connected to the drying duct 40. The condensing duct 50 removes moisture contained in the air discharged from the tub 20 and transfers the moisture to the drying duct 40.
Preferably, the tub 20 is formed of plastic by injection molding, and the drum 30 is formed of stainless steel.
Meanwhile, the drying conduct 40 is fixed to the outer circumference at the top of the tub 20 by a fitting member such as a screw. A heat intercepting plate 43 is provided between the tub 20 and the drying duct 40 to prevent heat generated from the drying duct 40 from being transferred to the tub 20.
In other words, the heat intercepting plate 43 is fixed to the outer circumference of the tub 20 and then the drying duct 40 is fixed to the heat intercepting plate 43 by the fitting member such as a screw in a state that the heat intercepting plate 43 is fixed to the tub 20.
Meanwhile, the drum 30 is preferably rotated in a direct driving manner by an outer rotor type motor. However, rotation of the drum 30 is not limited to the above case. The outer rotor type motor includes a shaft 61 axially connected to the drum 30 by passing through the tub 20, a rotor 62 fixed to a rear end of the shaft 61, and a stator 63 positioned inside the rotor 62. Also, a radiating means such as radiating fins may be provided on an upper surface of the drying duct 40 to prevent the upper surface of the drying duct 40 from being overheated.
The operation of the aforementioned drum type washing machine will be described as follows.
First, the hot air inlet 20a is formed at the upper portion on the front surface of the tub 20, and the hot air outlet 20b is formed at the lower portion on the rear surface of the tub 20. This is to form an inlet direction of hot air flown into the drum 30 and an outlet direction of hot air discharged to the condensing duct 50 along a diagonal direction, thereby discharging the hot air after uniformly distributing the hot air to the whole portion inside the drum including a corner portion.
In other words, the hot air through holes 30a on the front surface of the drum 30 are formed to obtain a maximum sectional area of a passageway without deteriorating strength at the front surface of the drum.
The hot air through holes 30a are formed in an effective arrangement on the front surface of the drum 30 so that the hot air inlet 120 communicates with the hot air through holes 30a even in case where the drum 30 is rotated. Therefore, the hot air flown into the tub 20 through the hot air inlet 20a is desirably supplied into the drum 30 through the hot air through holes 30a provided on the front surface of the drum 30.
Meanwhile, the heat intercepting plate 43 is provided below the drying duct 40. The heat intercepting plate 43 prevents heat generated from the drying duct 40 from being transferred to the tub 20.
Since the drying duct 40 is fixed to the outer circumference of the tub through the heat intercepting plate, a gasket that absorbs vibration is not required at a portion where the drying duct 40 is connected with the tub 20. This is because that the drying duct 40 is moved or vibrated along with the tub 20 if the tub 20 is moved or vibrated as the drying duct 40 is fixed to the tub 20.
It is apparent to those skilled in the art that a sealing member may be provided at the portion where the drying duct 40 is connected with the tub 20, so as to prevent heat generated from the drying duct 40 from being leaked out.
Meanwhile, a gasket that absorbs vibration is not required at a portion where the condensing duct 50 is connected with the tub 20 as the condensing duct 50 is directly fixed to the rear surface of the tub 20.
However, the aforementioned related art drum type washing machine with a laundry drying function has the following problems.
First, the time required for the dehydrating stroke is increased as the dehydrating stroke is carried out by conditions previously set depending on each course.
Second, rumple of laundries occurs as the dehydrating stroke is carried out by conditions previously set depending on each course.
Finally, electric charges are increased as the dehydrating stroke and a drying stroke are successively carried out.